


In Which Aris Lavellan Lets Solas Do Exactly What He Wants

by grimVhenan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimVhenan/pseuds/grimVhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn’t meant to go this far with him. </p>
<p>Truly, she hadn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Aris Lavellan Lets Solas Do Exactly What He Wants

She hadn’t meant to go this far with him. 

Truly, she hadn’t.

Solas groaned from between her legs and kissed her thighs again. She was so wet, soaking the chair beneath her while Solas ran his warm and slender hands up her legs. She shivered, goosebumps crawling across her skin. She was so hot and so cold all at once, and what she wanted she didn’t know how to ask for. 

How had they reached this point? Her discarded list of questions for him about Corypheus lay forgotten on the table somewhere, along with most of her clothing. A lingering moment had yawned between them when she’d made him laugh and go abruptly silent. His features, so often schooled into an intense scholarly concentration had turned so soft, so intense that she had audibly gasped. 

He’d moved so quickly, pushing her against the desk, taking her face between his hands and drawing her into a kiss, that she scarcely had a moment to process what was actually happening. He’d seemed to sense her hesitation and drew back to ask if she was alright, if this was okay. She answered with a kiss of her own and somehow they’d ended up here, with him on his knees.

Solas bit the inside of her leg, then sucked on the skin. She’d be bruised later on. A badge, a reminder of what they were doing, were undoubtedly about to do. 

“You are so wet.” He murmured against her skin. "Wet for me."  
“Fenedhis, just touch me already.”  
Solas laughed. She made a mental note to make him laugh more often. It was wonderful.  
“I mean it!”  
He kissed his way up her thigh, ran his tongue from her opening to her clit then blew across it. Aris gasped aloud and bucked her hips. _Howhowhow_. Solas smirked—actually fucking smirked—then did it again.  
“Solas—,” Aris groaned.  
“Hush, vhenan.”  
“But—.” There was so much she wanted to say. That she’d never done this before, not really, unless you counted Iro, a Dalish boy in her clan who had taken and taken from her and never given her pleasure. Not like this. She felt exposed, and undone and he’d barely done anything to her.

He ran his hands across her thighs again. Soothing her. Protecting her.

“Do you trust me?”  
Aris nodded.  
“I need you to say it.”  
“I do. I trust you, Solas. I just—”  
“Oh.” He seemed to understand in that moment. He always seemed to understand. So wise, always the teacher and always willing to teach. “If you feel uncomfortable at any moment, vhenan, all you have to do is say the word.”  
Aris nodded, feeling quite serious but quite foolish with him just kneeling between her knees on the floor.  
“Good. Shall we kiss that studious look from your face and return you to your previous state?”

Solas reached up to kiss her, drawing her bottom lip between his teeth for a moment, running his tongue across her own. He drew back to lay a chaste kiss on her nose, on her cheek, before taking the edge of her ear between his lips. 

He sucked and nibbled and groaned into her skin, and Aris didn’t think she’d ever felt anything like it. She shuddered and pulled on his tunic, fingernails bunched in the cloth. When were her ears ever this sensitive? Her heart pounded, her pussy throbbed, and she writhed beneath him, a leg hooked around his waist to get some kind of purchase. She held onto the back of his head as he laved and sucked on her ear, moaning and murmuring under his breath.

“Ma vhenan, emma lath,” he spoke into her skin.  
“Solas,” she gasped.

She rocked her clit against his soft tunic, feeling the tell tale bump of his hardening penis beneath his trousers. Aris slipped a hand between them to cup him, to run her fingers across the length of him. He bowed his forehead against her shoulder and moaned aloud. It was the most delicious sound she’d ever heard next to his laugh, and she wanted more. She would always want more from him. But Solas drew back slightly and kissed her softly on the mouth.  
“Later, vhenan. For now, you are my sole concern.”

He returned to the floor. Aris scarcely had a moment to remember that they were in public and that Dorian was probably just above them in the library, probably listening, probably judging them both, and Leliana was at work above that, before Solas began to flick her clit with his tongue, a finger running along her labia and around her opening.  
She didn’t care who was watching, who was listening. Let them. Let them all hear her. 

Aris writhed underneath Solas’ mouth. He held her hip with his free hand to keep her in place, but she still rocked against his tongue, against his lips and lost herself in the feeling growing inside her, in the way that her toes twitched and curled. She was flushed from head to toe, and when Solas began alternating the flicks with wet, sloppy open mouthed kisses across her clit, she began to feel the tell tale signs of her incoming climax. 

Solas replaced his tongue with a thumb that lazily circled her clit, then licked and sucked his way down to her opening. She whimpered, shuddering, and she could feel him smiling against her pussy. He was enjoying this as much as she was, and the knowledge of it was almost too much. He lapped at her, as if she were a meal he were devouring, and she began to realise she was probably going to come like this. Come beneath his fingers and his wet, warm mouth. 

“Stop thinking, emma lath. Let go.” He murmured, then slid a finger into her, rocking it into the spot that made her buck and beg and cry. Solas licked another stripe up to her clit, circling it and finally sucking and moaning across the small nub. She was pulsing, throbbing against his finger, and when he added a second and then a third finger to join the first already crooked and thrusting in her, her orgasm crashed over her without mercy.

Solas didn’t stop. He didn’t draw back. Instead, he pulled her closer to him, burying his nose and mouth and fingers against and in her, moaning around her clit until the dull throbbing inside her gave way for renewed short and sharper pulses of pleasure. Her head lolled back against the chair, hands against the back of Solas’ head, legs wrapped around his shoulders, her hips rocking of their own accord, mouth chanting _yes yes yes_. She came again, low and long pulses rushing up and down her from her toes to her fingertips. She felt bone heavy, loose, relaxed. Happy. Was this what happiness was?

Solas picked her up then, and settled them into the chair, pulling her into his arms and covering them with a blanket from beneath the table he kept for the colder nights in the rotunda. She nuzzled against his tunic sleepily, happily. She liked the way he smelled: faint tart spices, firewood smoke, home. “What about you?”  
“There’s time enough for that, ma vhenan. For now, rest.”  
He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. Aris did as she was told for once and gave into the sweet oblivion of sleep. And who knew, maybe she'd meet him in the Fade and repay him there. Yes, she thought, smiling to herself, that would be quite the memory to have.

 

Glossary \-- taken from Dragon Age Wiki  
Ma vhenan = my heart  
Emma lath = my love  
Fenedhis = Elven curse


End file.
